Belphegor's Bus Journey
by MegaUltraChicken
Summary: What happens when Bel and Fran have to take the bus to get to their mission? Hints of B26 and XS


"what was that Baka commander" Bel growled at the stupid long haired commander "VOOOOOOOOI I SAID YOU HAVE TO TAKE THE BUS BECAUSE XANXUS HAD A FIT AND BROKE ALL THE CARS" the commander replied in his normal tone which was pretty much screaming from a normal persons perspective.

"Bel sempai let's just get it over with" Fran spoke in his normal monotone voice. To others that's how he looked but inside he was smirking at the anger of the fallen prince.

In reply all Fran received was 3 of sempai's oddly shaped knifes on his hat, boy he was glad that it was padded because sempai's knifes really hurt. Although, Fran would never admit this he would just pull his usual monotone voice and complain without bleeding or wincing. Sometimes it was difficult to maintain but he managed somehow.

"Ushishishishi" the prince laughed at then turned to Squalo "I am royalty I shall not take a _public _bus with a bunch of lowly _peasants_ and a stupid Frog" to which Fran resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the fake prince.

Honestly, this argument had been going on since breakfast at it was now nearly lunch it was quite boring. Thankfully he wasn't the only one annoyed by the peaty argument as the bosses voice boomed around the mansion "SHUT UP TRASH! SCUM TAKE THE DAMN BUS BEFORE I KILL YOU" The boss's words were final and so the prince left the room, his usual smirk not present.

Fran followed behind the prince in silence keeping his usual straight face. When they reached the stop Fran remembered about the knifes in his frog hat and took them out and threw them away after bending them.

The prince saw this as his excuse to stab his Froggy "Ushishishishi I thought the prince told Froggy not to do that" Fran kept his usual mask but inside he was scared luckily the bus arrived right then saving the Frog from at least 20 knifes to his body or possibly the princes' beloved mink.

Fran got on knowing how buses worked as he used to take one every month as a child with his grandma when they went to the town to get supplies. Once he paid he sat down on the seat nearest him waiting for the prince to sit near him but when he did not Fran looked in Belphegor's direction.

He was arguing with the bus driver "I told you PEASENT I am royalty you should not ask me to pay it is your pleasure to have such a great prince as myself this stupid bus Ushishishishi" The bus driver looked extremely mad at the prince and also confused as to whether he belonged in an Asylum or if he recently escaped one. Fran wished the stupid Sempai would go to one at least it would get rid of the stupid storm assassin. If only the bus driver knew that he probably would've shut up and let the prince on from fear of being sliced to death.

Fran knew that Bel would stab the driver any second now so he decided to break it up and also to stop the looks of the people present on the bus. He got up from his seat and gave the driver the right amount of money and took the ticket before dragging his annoying Sempai to a seat.

Bel hated it when peasants touched him so he stabbed the Froggy with 3 knifes and an extra 2 for interrupting him about to kill the bus driver. If he wasn't about to assassinate someone he would've massacred the whole bus along with his little Froggy.

The people on the bus looked horrified at the knifes sticking out Fran everyone to scared to help the Frog not that he minded because he was used to his sempai. "Ushishishishi" Bel laughed manically "Squalo is going to have to find a new mist assassin un cute Kohai" he threatened after stabbing Fran yet again.

"Seeeemmmmmmppppaaaaiiiii stop stabbing me" Fran said in his monotone voice

Stab

"stop"

Stab

"Bel"

Stab

"stupid fallen prince"

Stab stab stab

Fran sighed the people on the bus looking at him in horror. He took out each knife one by one and bends them before discarding them on the floor. The bus came to a stop and then everyone rushed of the bus from fear of Prince the Ripper.

"Sempai you scared everyone away" Fran stated and got stabbed yet again "Ushishishishi they couldn't handle the awesome prince" Fran resisted the urge to roll his eyes again at his Sempai.

Likely there stop came up and they got off the bus, Fran didn't thank the driver as he wasn't known for how kind he was and Bel simply threw a knife in his arm before getting off the bus.

After the mission they took the bus back home. Fran's clothes were relatively clean only sporting a few blood splatters. His Sempai, however, was covered from head to toe because he liked the feel of the blood on himself and the satisfaction that he had just murdered a not so innocent person.

Fran learnt from the last time they got on the bus and brought both the tickets to save the hassle and arguments. However, he had forgot normal people weren't used to seeing two guys covered in blood get on the bus so quickly he mustered up and illusion so no one would see the blood. The people blinked at them in relief as they did not see the blood anymore.

Once they both sat down Fran felt the quite common pain of being stabbed by his sempai's knifes. "what was that for" Flan replied in a bored tone but he only received the maniacal laugh of Belphegor "Ushishishishi"

The people on this bus seemed to be braver than the ones on the first bus as a lady spoke up for him "Do not stab the child you beast" Fran felt bad for the lady that stood up for him as it was pretty much suicide if Bel was involved.

"Ushishishishi how dare you speak to royalty in such a way I shall have to teach you a lesson" and which one swift motion the knife plunged just under her heart, most would assume Bel was a poor shot from that as he missed the woman's heart but Fran knew that he just wanted her to die slower and in more pain.

Everyone stared in horror as the woman fell forward in a pool of her own blood whilst the prince laughed his creepy laugh. Fran knew that only more problems would arise if he didn't do something so quickly using his mist abilities he made them invisible to the public and quickly ran off the bus with the prince in tow.

Luckily by then the mansion was only a 5 minute walk. Unfortunately, it happened in complete silence so Fran feared Bel even more as a quiet prince is always a dangerous one (well even more than usual)

When they arrived at the corridor where both their rooms were after Fran informed the boss of the complete mission Bel dragged Fran by his collar as he walked past Bel's room heading to his own room.

"Ushishishishi where you going Froggy the prince must punish you" Bel whispered in his ear before dragging him into his room and locking the door.

The next morning both Bel and Fran were woken up by the screaming of a very pissed off Squalo and the suddenly banging their door. Instead of banging on it like a normal person he just sliced it and stepped inside throwing a paper at his head "VOOOOOOOOI TRASH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" His voice boomed.

Fran just snuggled closer into Bel's chest at mumbled "Stupid commander it's a newspaper did the boss bash your head to hard against the bed last night" Although, Fran couldn't see Squalo he knew the commander was bright red and he heard the sound of Bel's laughter. "VOOOOOOOOI SHUT IT TRASH! I MEANT THE FRONT PAGE"

Bel turned his attention to the paper as did Fran rubbing his eyes it read "Local psycho kills innocent woman on the bus" underneath was a sketch of Bel although the crown was wrong.

"the bastards got the princes crown wrong" Bel smirked somehow he now had knifes in his hand. This only pissed the commander off even more "VOOOOOOOOI I MEANT KILLING IN PUBLIC NOW I HAVE TO ERAZE ALL EVIDENCE OF THIS YOU BASTARD" Squalo yelled so loud Fran thought his ear drums would explode "Ushishishishi  
she annoyed the prince" by now Squalo knew he wasn't going to get through to Bel so he made one last ear perching yell before saying "YOU'RE ON SHOPPING DUTY FOR A MONTH" and left screaming and breaking stuff before he had to delete all the evidence of Bel's murder.


End file.
